spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Hold Guard
hold guard.]] Every Hold in Skyrim has its own Guard. These guards protect the capital cities of each hold, and any other settlements within. All hold guards wear similar armor sets; the only differences being the color of the sash and material of the undershirt used, either scaled or quilted. They also wear the same type of helmet, however the colors vary depending on the hold. Hold guards carry a round wooden shield, which varies in color and typically displays the symbol of the hold across the front. Weapons carried by the hold guards vary depending on which hold they belong to. All Imperial-controlled holds save for The Reach have their guards armed with Imperial Swords and Imperial Bows. Reach hold guards vary in wielding one-handed iron or steel weapons, but still use Imperial bows like their counterparts in the other Imperial-controlled holds, however, some Reach hold guards, such as those that patrol the Dwemer Museum, are armed with Imperial swords like their counterparts in Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, Whiterun, and Falkreath, and the Whiterun hold guard that normally guards the front gate of Whiterun is seen wielding a one or two-handed iron or steel weapon instead of an Imperial sword himself. Hold guards in Stormcloak-controlled holds wield any one-handed or two-handed iron or steel weapons with hunting bows for their archery weapon, with either a Hide Shield or Steel Shield when engaging in combat instead of their Hold Guard Shields. All hold guards use steel arrows with their bows. Hold guards can be permanently replaced by either Imperial or Stormcloak soldiers during the Civil War, depending on which side the Dragonborn joins. They will perform the same duties and have the same dialogue (although they may also have additional faction-based dialogue) as regular guards. The victorious faction will keep their guards. However, those that are not loyal will be replaced. The guards are led by a captain and local Imperial Legate or Stormcloak Commander who reports to the local Jarl. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and the hold, as well as ensuring justice is upheld in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defense of their city in the event of assault or invasion. Only Stormcloak-affiliated Holds have female guards. Level Hold Guards level with the Dragonborn until level 50. This means that at level 50+, the Hold Guards are rather powerful, and have no problem fighting even a dragon. However, that makes it harder for them to be killed if one wants to loot them for their unique armor sets. Guards Falkreath Hold Guard These guards patrol Falkreath and Falkreath Hold. They wear the indigo version of the guard armor. This armor is a leather scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they wear fur boots. These guards carry a round, blue, wooden shield with a painted motif of a stag's head on it. During the course of the civil war, the Stormcloaks may occupy Falkreath and replace these guards. Hjaalmarch Hold Guard These guards patrol Hjaalmarch and Morthal They wear a pale green version of the guard armor. The armor is a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur boots. The guards also carry a round, green and gray wooden shield with a painted spiral motif. During the course of the civil war, the Stormcloaks may occupy Morthal and replace these guards. The Reach Guard These guards patrol The Reach and Markarth. They wear the green cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a quilted vest with a bronze chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur gauntlets and fur boots. The guards also carry a round, green, wooden shield with a painted motif of a stylized ram's head. During the course of the civil war, the Stormcloaks may occupy Markarth and replace these guards, although the one guarding Soljund's Sinkhole will remain a Reach Hold Guard. The Pale Guard These guards patrol The Pale and Dawnstar. They wear a pale, cream cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a quilted vest with a bronze chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur gauntlets and fur boots. The guards also carry a round, gray, wooden shield with a painted motif of a four-point star. During the course of the civil war, the Imperial Legion or Stormcloaks may occupy Dawnstar and replace these guards, despite Dawnstar's Jarl Skald siding with the Stormcloaks. The Rift Guard These guards patrol The Rift and Riften. They wear a purple cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a scaled vest with a bronze chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur boots. The guards also carry a round, lavender, wooden shield with a painted motif of two crossed swords. Ivarstead and Shor's Stone are a part of The Rift, but their guards are slightly different than other rural guards, and are named "Ivarstead Guard" and "Shor's Stone Guard" respectively. The Armor, Helmet and Shield will still be considered as Riften Armor however. During the course of the civil war, the Imperial Legion may occupy Riften and replace these guards. Haafingar Guard These guards patrol Haafingar and Solitude. They wear a red cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. Also it should be noted that Haafingar Hold Guards' helmets are dark brown on the crown, rather than the bronze color that is on every other "guard" helmet in the game. In addition, as Solitude is the Capital of Skyrim and under Imperial Legion control, the guards also wear Imperial bracers and Imperial boots. The guards also carry a round, red, wooden shield with a painted motif of a wolf. The guards around Castle Dour are Imperial soldiers and wear full Imperial Armor, though they are still named Solitude Guard. During the course of the civil war, the Stormcloaks may occupy Solitude and replace these guards. Whiterun Guard These guards are possibly the most well-known hold guards in Skyrim and the first/closest to often be found in the game. They patrol Whiterun Hold and Whiterun. Commander Caius serves as commander of the Whiterun Guard. They wear a yellow cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they wear fur boots, but most guards wear no gauntlets. The guards also carry a round, yellow, wooden shield with a painted motif of a horse's head. During the course of the civil war, the Stormcloaks may occupy Whiterun and replace these guards. Commander Caius will also be removed from his post and replaced with Sinmir. The detachment of guards that was sent to Riverwood during Dragon Rising will remain, unless Battle for Whiterun is completed beforehand. Eastmarch Hold Guard These guards patrol Eastmarch and Windhelm. They are Stormcloak soldiers and share their speech options. They wear the standard blue Stormcloak Cuirass and Stormcloak Helmet. The armor is a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur gauntlets and fur boots. The guards also carry a round, blue, wooden shield with a painted motif of a bear's head. During the course of the civil war, the Imperial Legion may occupy Windhelm and replace these guards. Winterhold Guard Only two guards patrol the city of Winterhold at any one time, while a third is in the Jarl's Longhouse. Only one additional Winterhold Hold guard can be found elsewhere in the hold at the Whistling Mine, located to the south-east of Winterhold proper. This guard is the holder of the only known Winterhold guard shield. They wear a white cloth version of the guard armor. The armor is a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear fur boots. During the course of the civil war, the Imperial Legion may occupy Winterhold and replace these guards. Imperial Guard These guards patrol Holds and Hold capitals that were previously allied to the Stormcloaks. They are Imperial soldiers and share their speech options. They wear full Imperial light armor, and are the only guards who wear a completely different type of armor than the rest of the guards. They also carry an Imperial shield, which is standard for all Imperial soldiers. They only appear if the Dragonborn either sided with the Empire during the civil war, or achieved a peace treaty in Season Unending in which Holds are exchanged. Stormcloak Guard These guards patrol Holds and Hold capitals that were previously allied to the Empire. They are Stormcloak soldiers and share their speech options. They wear a blue cloth Stormcloak uniform. The armor is a quilted vest with a chainmail shirt underneath. In addition, they also wear Fur Gauntlets and Fur Boots. They also carry a round, blue, wooden shield with a painted motif of a bear's head. This was, and is only prevalent in Eastmarch, as the guards posted at other holds can wield hide, iron or steel shields or use two-handed weaponry. They only appear as guards outside of Eastmarch if the Dragonborn either sided with the Stormcloaks during the civil war, or achieved a peace treaty in Season Unending in which Holds are exchanged. Bounties Bounties in each hold are treated separately. For example, if the Dragonborn obtains a bounty in Whiterun, guards in neighboring hold Falkreath will not recognize it. If the Dragonborn's bounty reaches a certain level, guards will attack them on sight. Normally, all guards can be bribed if the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild, with the exception of the guards of Markarth after the completion of The Forsworn Conspiracy, and No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. These guards will not accept bribes and the Dragonborn has no choice but to fight or go to jail, and after selecting the latter the guard will have dialogue options. Cancel out the conversation and the guard will ignore the Dragonborn. It is possible to kill guards without gaining a bounty, as long as one is sneaking. Slain guards will respawn three days after their death. They can also be killed if they are hit by an Unrelenting Force shout and pushed off a cliff, or sometimes even down the stairs. The Dragonborn does not get a bounty unless they have shouted at quite a few guards beforehand. Dialogue Dragon Rising (Whiterun Guard) "I can't believe it! You're... Dragonborn..." :Dragonborn? What do you mean? "In the very oldest tales, back when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" ::I don't know what happened to me. " " ::I think you may be right. " " Visitor's Tax (Riften Guard, North Gate) " " :What's the tax for? "For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?" ::This is obviously a shakedown. (Persuade) "All right, keep your voice down... you want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate." ::This is obviously a shakedown, but I'll pay. (211 gold) "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Let me open the gate and you can head into the city." ::You're obviously a thief. I kill thieves. (Intimidate) "I think you'd be a little smarter than that." ::Forget it. I'll come back. "Don't want in, huh? Fine. Have a good walk to the next city." "You want in, you need to cooperate." Visitor's Tax (Riften Guard, Other Gates) "Hold and stand down. If you want to get into Riften, use the North Gate. This one's closed." :Why? What's going on? "My orders are to tell the riff-raff to use the North Gate, that's it." ::Could you make an exception in my case? (Persuade) "No. You can use the North Gate, or you can head to the next city." ::How about you let me in anyway? (25 Gold) "Keep it. Not worth going to prison over." ::I'm getting in this way. Stand aside! (Intimidate) "That's a quick way to the executioner's block." Blood on the Ice (Windhelm Guard) "Hold it there! Keep your distance." :What happened here? "Another girl killed. This is Susanne, from Candlehearth Hall. Served me a drink just a few nights ago... but I can't say I knew her." ::How was she killed? "Same as the others. Looks like she was stabbed, and then cut apart. It's like an animal got to her, but these are the wounds of a blade." :::Another? This has happened before? "Susanne's the third. It's always the same. Young girl, killed at night, body torn up." ::::Sounds like the guards aren't doing their job. "Look, there's a war going on, if you hadn't heard. We barely have enough soldiers to walk the streets, much less patrol every corner. ::::Are the murders being investigated? "We're stretched thin as it is with the war. Nobody has the time to spend on this. Not pleasant, but it's the truth." :::::Could you use some help? "If you want to help, ask some of those gawkers if they saw anything useful. I'm going to examine the body before the rats can get to it." After speaking to the witnesses: I've spoken to the witnesses. "Just like always -- nobody saw anything useful. The bastard's escaped again." :There might be more to this, if you'll let me help. "Look, friend, If you think you can do better than the legion of guards, be my guest. You'll need to talk to Jorleif, though. We can't just let anyone go around claiming to be on official business. If he's willing, then we'll talk." After finding Hjerim: How do I get into Hjerim? "Friga Shatter-Shield's old place? It's been abandoned ever since she was killed. I think her mother, Tova, has the key." After investigating Hjerim: Can you tell me anything about the "Butcher"? "Uf. Have you been talking to Viola Giardano? She posts those all over the city, and someone keeps taking them down. Ask her about it if you want an earful." Do you know what this amulet is? "I've never seen anything like it. I would take this to Calixto at the House of Curiosities. He has a good eye for strange trinkets. Might even give you a bit of gold for it." After another victim is killed: What happened? Another killing? "Indeed. I... I thought you captured the Butcher. You said the city was safe, now. How could this have happened?" :The killer must still be out there. "Obviously. You should visit the Bloodworks to talk to Wuunferth -- we need to figure out where the evidence went wrong." Before the Storm (Whiterun Guard) "Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only." :Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid. "Riverwood's in danger, too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." :I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack. (Persuade) "Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you." :Will this change your mind? (78 gold) "Welcome to Whiterun, friend. Go right on in." :Stand aside, or else. (Intimidate) "Or else what? You think you can stand against the entire Whiterun city guard? The gate's closed." :I'll come back later. "Safe travels." The Squall Gate (Solitude Guard) "If you've come to Solitude to join the Imperial Legion, speak to Rikke. If not, just keep your nose clean while you're here... or you'll end up like Roggvir." :How does one join the Imperial Legion? "There's no greater honor than to serve. If you're serious about enlisting, speak to Legate Rikke in Castle Dour." :Who is Roggvir? "He's the sorry bastard who's going to be executed. A gate guard who let Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city, after he killed the High King." The East Empire Company (Solitude Guard) "There's nothing for you in the warehouse, so why don't you take a walk?" :What is this place? "This is the East Empire Company's central warehouse. All of their shipments go through here. Unfortunately, thanks to some problems they've been having, it hasn't seen much use lately. Either way, it's off limits to you." ::What kind of problems is the East Empire Company having? "How should I know? I don't work for them. If you want to help, I suppose you could head to Windhelm and talk to Orthus Endario. He's in charge over there." The Forsworn Conspiracy (Markarth City Guard) "Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." "We'll handle things from here. Move along." :That man shouted something about the "Forsworn." "I said move along. The Forsworn are just a bunch of madmen. We have everything under control. Stay out of it." :None of my business, anyway. "That's right. It isn't." Dwemer Museum (Markarth City Guard) "Halt. The Dwemer Museum isn't open to anyone without the court wizard's permission." :Why can't I go in? "Because Calcelmo doesn't want anyone to go in. He runs the museum, he makes the rules. You have a problem with that? Go talk to him. You'll find him in front of the ruins during the day. Just down the tunnel." :Who's the court wizard? "Calcelmo. He's the Jarl's magical advisor, but he spends most of his time studying the ruins. If you want in, Calcelmo has to give his say so. He's usually in front of Nchuand-Zel. Just down the tunnel." :Dwemer Museum? "It means "Dwarven Museum." Lost race of people that built the city. You want to know more? Ask Calcelmo. He's usually in front of the ruins, just down the tunnel." Delayed Burial, Pale Hold Guard "You need something?" :No, nothing. I'll just be moving on. "Well all right, then." :Yes I'd like to report a crime. "Would you now? Well, spit it out. What's the matter?" ::Never mind. I... I was mistaken. "Bah! Stop wasting my time!" ::It's that odd jester, Cicero. The one with the wagon... "What about him?" :::He, um... stole something! I saw him! (Persuade) "Did he now? Nobody pilfers property on my watch." :::He's transporting war contraband! In the coffin! (Persuade) "What? How dare that little fool! And right under my nose!" :::He... attacked a traveler! On the road! I saw it! (Persuade) "What? An assault. On my watch. By the gods, he'll not get away with this." :::"My thanks for bringing this to my attention, citizen. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." "Don't worry, citizen. I'm on top of that little matter we discussed." "I'll soon arrange transportation for our little friend. Don't worry, he'll rot in a cell and pay for what he's done." (After Cicero has murdered Loreius and Curwe) "You don't want to go up to that farmhouse, citizen. It's a terrible sight. The farmer and his wife, slaughtered in the night. So many knife wounds..." The Fallen, Whiterun Guard "Something to tell the grandkids, eh?" :Open the trap. "You sure about that? You want to let the dragon loose after all the trouble to catch him in there?" ::Yes, I'm sure. "Your funeral. Someone else is gonna have to help you get him back in there again." ::Hold on. Not yet. "Hey, when you make up your mind, just let me know. I'll be here." Speak to Lod, Falkreath Guard "Did you see a Dog out there?" : No. Just wolves, but no dogs. "Oh well." : I've seen whole pack of dogs. "No, this was a specific one." : What sort of dog? "I don't know really." :"The blacksmith is offering a reward for a dog he saw on the road. I was hoping you'd seen it." "I guess I'll stay on the lookout. Keep your nose clean while you're here outsider." Conversations Delayed Burial Guard: "You there! Fool! Hold fast. You've been accused of a crime against the laws of this land. What say you in your defense?" Cicero: "Wh... What? A crime? Me? Preposterous! Poor Cicero is just standing here! Cicero loves order. Oh yes! He would never disrespect the law!" Guard: "You look like a crazy man to me. And what's in that coffin, hmm? Maybe some time in a cell will help loosen that lying tongue." Cicero: "Damn that Loreius. Oh, how he will pay for this treachery..." Guard: "You just keep quiet and stay where you are. Soon as my relief arrives, we'll all take a nice little trip." Hard Answers Markarth City Guard: "What a waste! There must be a dozen men up there!" Markarth City Guard 2: "Yeah. Calcelmo called in his entire expedition team - said he needed every man he could get to protect his research." Markarth City Guard: "Better them than us. We lost three good men to the traps up there, and for what- just to see another damn spider clanking around?" Markarth City Guard 2: "Well, at least this post is safe enough. Come on, let's get back to work." Quotes Gallery Dawnstar Guard.jpeg|A close-up Dawnstar Guard Hold Guard - Female (Riften).png|A female Riften guard. Trivia *All guards encountered during the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" cannot be bribed, persuaded or intimidated. The chosen option(s) will always fail no matter how high the Dragonborn's Speech skill level is, therefore the only viable course of action is to engage in combat or give in to the arrest. *Sometimes, if Guards see a dead body and the Dragonborn happens to be next to it, they will ask if they know about it. A bad choice of dialogue options can lead the Guards to throw the Dragonborn in jail if they refuse to co-operate. *Guards are not fooled by the invisibility spell when attempting an arrest. *Guards are not affected by either Calm, Fury, or Fear spells, even if they are master-leveled. They are, however, affected by Courage spells. *Guards saying "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll" is a reference to several other Bethesda games where the theft of a sweetroll is treated as an ongoing joke. *The 'arrow in the knee' quote has become a popular internet meme, often associated with the Whiterun Guards, despite it being said by any Guard. Bugs Appearances * de:Stadtwache (Skyrim) es:Guardias de las Comarcas fr:Gardes (Skyrim) it:Guardie feudali ru:Стража (Skyrim) Category:Articles with audio samplings Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Occupations Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers